Opperation GetTogether
by Mystical Moonstar
Summary: Harry is tired of fighting after the war. He doesn't want to fight with the Slytherins so him and the rest of the Gryffindors come up with a plan. To have a party! ChristmasOneshot DMHP I hope you enjoy!Santa Baby is an alternate name I was thinking of


Mystical Moonstar: Hey Everybody, I hope that everyone has a great holiday! I promised my friends that I would write this story last year and it never got done, so here it is. Merry Christmas to everyone, or which ever holiday you celebrate. This fic is dedicated to my friends…see its up now are you happy?

Note: Some people who have died in the books have not died in this story. Please ignore any book above book four. Thank you

**Opperation Get-Together**

_The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

_On October 31__st__ Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There was a great but terrific battle with many losses…If it were not for the heroic deeds of Harry Potter the world as we know it today would not exist. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts Mr. Potter, for you are our saviour… _

Ron started laughing as he read the Daily Profit out loud to the Gryffindor table. "First they say that you are a loony and that no one should believe a deranged attention seeking boy and now you are their saviour again. I wish that they would make up their minds about you already all mighty one."

"Shut up Ron. What is worse than being their 'saviour' is that they have added even more hyphenated names to mine. I am soon going to be known as Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Had-Too-Many-Hyphenated-Names-That-People-Soon-Lost-Count," Harry muttered under his breath.

The rest of the Gryffindor table laughed and continued to celebrate the victory of the light. After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione decided that they were going to go for a walk and talk to Hagrid, since he had just gotten out of the hospital after suffering injuries from the war. Until they were rudely interrupted on their way there by Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabb and Goyle.

"I bet you enjoyed all the attention you are getting Scarhead. Do you enjoy having the world at your feet?" drawled Draco Malfoy who was standing in their way.

Ron made as if to pull his wand but Harry stopped him. Harry sighed, "Malfoy, you fought against Voldemort, we were allies. Are you not tired of all the fighting?"

Malfoy looked as if he was going to say something else but again Harry just sighed and then he continued walking towards Hagrid's hut. Ron glared at Malfoy and his gang before being pulled along by Hermione.

Later in the day Ron, Harry and Hermione were all sitting in the common room. Harry let out another frustrated sigh.

"Harry you have been sighing a lot lately, tell us what is the matter," Hermione said with concern.

"I am so sick of the House rivalries. The war is over yet people in the school continue to fight. I don't want to fight anymore, I just can't take it. I hate violence!" Harry spat out the last word. "The only reason I fought in the war was because only I could defeat Voldemort."

"Is this about what happened with Malfoy this morning?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded his head, "I thought that after the war, and the Slytherins siding with us that all this stupid house rivalry would stop…"

"Well why don't we do something about it?" Ron asked. Both Hermione and Harry looked up at Ron with surprise. "What, just because I don't particularly like them after what they have done to us in school, without them during the war we would have lost. I think I owe it to them to give them a second chance don't you?"

Hermione smiled up at her friend and hugged him, "Ron Weasley, you are absolutely brilliant."

"Hey I have grown up since the beginning of the war, I can tell when I am being an ass, just sometimes I can't control it," Ron smiled apologetically at Harry.

Harry understood that smile. Ron was thinking about when Harry confided in him and Hermione with one of his deepest secrets, that he was gay. Although it was considered fine according to Wizarding culture, Ron just didn't understand and almost ruined their friendship. It wasn't until Harry threw himself in front of a Cruciatus curse meant for Ron. It took a while but they slowly rebuilt their friendship and Ron became more understanding.

Harry smiled back and said, "Yes but how do we stop it?"

"Let's have a party!" Hermione squealed. Ron and Harry both gave her funny looks. "Oh so Ron can be mature but I can't be fun?" The three friends laughed together as they wrote a letter that had the power to end all House Rivalries.

The next morning at breakfast a snow white owl landed on the Slytherin table in front of Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked at his friends, "I wonder what Potter has to say to us today? I mean who else has a white owl here?"

The gang nodded and Draco picked up the letter giving Hedwig a piece of bacon before she flew off and landed on Harry's shoulder.

_Dear Slytherin Seventh years,_

_You have been cordially invited to a inter house party. The Gryffindor seventh years have had enough of the silly fights fought between our houses and seek to stop all future incidences. If you are interested in attending the get together please nod once._

_The Seventh Year Gryffindor's_

Draco looked at his friends after reading the letter aloud, "What do you think, should we go?"

Pansy looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Potter and his friends looking over their way. Keeping her mask if indifference on she shrugged, "I am also sick of fighting with them, I mean why do we still do it anyways?"

"Habit?" Blaise supplied to the conversation. "Hey it's a party I saw we go for it! I mean what really could go wrong?"

Vincent and Gregory both shrugged and Draco made his decision. He nodded towards the Gryffindor table. Potter smiled and indicated to look at the letter again.

_Whew. Now that you have agreed meet us just outside of the Great Hall Friday at 8:00pm. We will take you to the Room Of Requirements were the party will be held. Until then._

The letter then smoked and evaporated.

Draco just smirked, "Until then Potter."

When Friday night finally arrived the Slytherins were waiting for the Gryffindor's just outside of the Great Hall.

"Draco it must have been just a spoof I mean they are half an hour late…" Just as Blaise was just about to finish his sentence they heard someone running up to them, it was Potter.

"Is this some kind of joke Potter," demanded Draco.

"Sorry… took longer… then expected to…get things ready…" Harry panted. When he finally caught his breath Harry stuck his hand out. "Hi I am Harry Potter, would you honour me in being my friend?"

Draco smirked and took the hand and shook it, "Draco Malfoy. So are we going to a party or are we just going to stand here all day Potter?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name is Harry."

"Are we going to a party or what Harry," Draco practically purred Harry's name.

Harry blushed and nodded his head, "Just follow me."

The party began rather stiffly, it wasn't until Seamus brought out the Firewhiskey that people started to loosen up.

"Ok listen up people, we are going to play Truth or Dare. For those who don't know how to play you have two choices, truth, where you have to answer a question truthfully, or dare where you have to do what ever somebody had told you to do. Got it, get it, good." Hermione said. "Pansy why don't you start, ask anyone truth or dare."

"Ok Hermione, truth or dare?"

"I am going to start of safe so Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on a test before?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Transfiguration second year. I just didn't have time to study as much because of my side project, so I cheated. But that was the only time I swear and I didn't even do that well." Hermione's blush deepened as people laughed at her rant. "Now its my turn…mmmm….Crabb.."

"Vincent"

"Ok then Vincent, truth or dare?"

"I feel foolish so why not dare."

"Ok Vincent, I dare you go up to Dumbledor tomorrow and tell him how much you just love his purple snuggle puff socks."

The group looked at Hermione funnily and the game continued. It finally came to Draco's turn to ask someone and he spotted Harry.

"Harry truth or dare?" Draco asked. Blushing Harry chose truth. "Not dare, how unGryfiindorish of you. Ok lets see then…Who and When was your first time?"

Harry's blush deepened and he muttered something. "What was that Harry we didn't hear you," Draco teased.

Slightly louder Harry said, "I haven't done it yet…"

"Are you saying that you are still a virgin Harry?" Draco asked incredulously. Seeing Harry's blush deepen made Draco smirk. For the rest of the game Draco teased and asked Harry questions. By the end of the night the game revealed that Harry was a virgin, had only been kissed once by Cho Chang, and that he discovered he was gay. Harry felt really awkward until Pansy got tired of Draco picking on Harry.

"Hey don't worry Harry, Draco here is gay too. Hey I think you guys would make a pretty hot couple." Hermione nodded her head in agreement and much to his dismay Harry's blush deepened until he was red as a tomato.

The parties continued to happen every Friday night on the ROR. The two houses became closer and friendlier. Hermione and Pansy formed a friendship since they were some of the only girls and hey girls gotta stick together. And what brought theses girls together? Why it was their scheming.

It was mid December when the girls brought up the idea of having a Christmas party.

"What do you guys think? Next week is the last week before Christmas holidays and Pansy and I think we should have a Christmas party." Hermione stated.

The group agreed and Pansy and Hermione squealed. "Ok so here is the deal, it will be dress up. You will draw a name from a hat and you have to dress up as that Christmas character. Here is the hat draw your character." Pansy instructed.

The hat was passed around until everyone had a character. "Ok so next week come to the party in your costume. See you all next week!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Looking around the room Draco noticed that Harry had yet to move and he was once again blushing. Draco moved behind Harry and practically purred, "What has you blushing so much Harry?"

Harry eeped and stuttered, "N-no-nothing!" Draco just chuckled and told Harry that he would see him in classes.

Harry looked down at his character and sighed. "Sexy Mrs. Clause! What am I going to do? I can't do sexy…"

Both Pansy and Hermione smirked at one another. "What is the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry showed them his character and inwardly they smiled happily for things were going according to plan. Though outwardly they gave Harry a sympathetic look and offered to help him. "Thanks guys." Harry said as he left.

The night of the party came and everyone was in costume. Neville was Frosty, Seamus was a Christmas tree, Ron was Rudolf, Blaise was a reindeer handler elf (who seemed to have become very attached to Rudolf ;) ). Hermione and Pansy were both head elves for Santa, who just happened to be Draco.

Though Draco decided to not follow the traditional root and decided to make Santa sexy. He wore red leather pants, dragon hide boots and a loosely tied red Santa coat with nothing underneath, showing off his chiselled chest.

Everyone was at the party and having fun…well everyone except Harry. Draco noticed this and asked out loud, "Hey, where is Harry?"

Pansy and Hermione once again smirked and yelled together, "Harry Potter you better get in here!"

"I am not coming out! I can't believe I though you would help me. I refuse to do as you asked me to. Its too embarrassing." Harry whined through a door.

"You promised Harry, and plus I know a Mr. Clause who is missing his wife!" Hermione said through the door.

Draco who had been listening smirked and chuckled, "Yes Mrs. Clause, I am so very lonesome all by myself. I could really use a kiss from you to cheer me up!" Draco smiled as he flirted through the door.

There was a long silence from Harry's side of the door and then Harry replied, "I hope you are happy Hermione, Pansy. You guys can start the music now."

The room began to fill with music, the door opened to reveal Harry. Draco's mouth hit the floor. Innocent Harry was dressed in the tightest and shortest pair of red leather shorts Draco had ever seen. Harry also wore a small red leather vest that barley covered his chest, a bow around his neck, a pair of white cotton gloves and a Santa hat on his head.

_Buh-bum.. buh-bum..._

As the voices began singing in the background Harry seductively walked up to Draco and Draco fell into a chair.

Harry Started singing

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good boy  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Harry then climbed onto Draco's chair and straddled the platinum blond, undoing the loose coat Harry began to play with Draco's chest.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my christmas list_

Harry began to make check marks on Draco's chest, occasionally flicking his nipples. Draco gasped and tried to catch Harry's hands only to have Harry slyly get off of his lap.

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques,  
Sign your x on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Standing right in front of Draco, Harry thrust out his hips for the next verse, giving Draco a nice view of Harry's crotch.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me_

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and passed him something, though he couldn't tell since Harry kept his hand on Draco's.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Draco opened his hand to discover that his innocent Harry had given him a silver cock ring. By now Draco's leather pants were becoming very tight. Harry noticed this and to finish off the song he sat on Draco's lap, Harry's back to Draco's bare chest, grinding his ass into Draco's crotch.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight._

As the song ended Harry became beet red and tried to scramble off of Draco, his earlier bravery forgotten, only to be stopped by Draco.

"Well I wasn't expecting that, all I really needed was a kiss," Draco said in a raspy voice. "I guess I will just take that kiss now." Draco purred and pulled Harry in for a deep demanding kiss. Harry easily gave control of the kiss over the Draco with a loud moan.

Draco smirked as he broke the kiss and tossed Harry over his shoulder.

"What! Draco what are you doing?" Harry said surprised.

Draco playfully slapped Harry's ass and turned to the group of astonished seventh years. "Happy Holidays everyone. Santa has a present of his own to unwrap." With that said Draco turned and left with a blushing Harry over his shoulders.

Harry did not show up to his dorm that night.

The next morning Hermione and Pansy were eating together when they saw Draco and Harry enter the Great Hall hand in hand. Draco was smirking and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry was blushing, and Hermione and Pansy both noticed, was limping slightly. As he sat down he winced a little.

Pansy smiled at Hermione, "Operation Get-Together is a success!"

"That was so much fun! We should do it again soon. But who would we pair up next?" Hermione asked.

Both Pansy and Hermione looked around the Great Hall and saw Ron blushing as Blaise teased him. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Operation Get-Together #2 was about to start.

But that is another story all together.

The End.

Mystical Moonstar: Merry Christmas! I hope that you all enjoyed that. I hope that everyone has a happy and safe Holiday!


End file.
